Edward Cullen and the Spy Operation
by Heiress7Muzzy
Summary: Edward Cullen is a resurrected vampire and spy for Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Edward Cullen and the Spy Operation

**Disclaimer: **This story is based entirely on the story J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer have written. They own all of the characters, ideas, credit and copyright. This story is made simply for enjoyment and no money is being made from this. No offence intended. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warnings: **Crossover

**Pairings: **Cedric/Cho, Harry/Ginny

**Summary: **Edward Cullen is a resurrected vampire and spy for Hogwarts.

**Author's Note: **I am very new to writing fanfiction, and constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. I have quite a few stories I'm working on, most of them Drarry-related. If you're a Drarry shipper, take the time to check out some of my other works and tell me what you think.

"This will be the last time you'll ever see me, it will be as if I never existed." Edward Cullen said. Isabella Swan closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Edward was gone.

Edward ran away from Bella as fast he could. He took the next flight from Forks to England, and arrived in London by the following day. From there he went to King's Cross station, arriving at around eleven o'clock. Edward ran through the barrier dividing platforms nine and ten, and found himself on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The scarlet steam engine was there, waiting patiently to take him back to Hogwarts, his home.

Edward smiled to himself. He climbed aboard the train, and with a piercing whistle it was speeding back to Hogwarts. As the train sped past the countryside, Edward found himself thinking about his past once again…

He used to be a normal kid in the wizarding world. His name then was Cedric Diggory. His parents loved him, and he loved them. He went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn magic when he was eleven, just like every other kid in the wizarding world. Life was simple and easy back then. But during his sixth year at Hogwarts, everything went horribly wrong, and he found his world turned upside down. That was the year the Triwizard Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts.

Cedric had been popular, smart, and admired. He had also been a bit of a daredevil, and he couldn't resist trying his luck at entering the Triwizard Tournament. At first, everything had seemed fine. He had gotten through the first two tasks without too much difficulty. But he made a grave mistake during the third task, and that was to be tempted by the prospect of fame, wealth and glory. If he had not grabbed the Triwizard Cup together with Harry Potter, and gotten transported to a desolate graveyard where Lord Voldemort was waiting, he might be in a better position now. The Dark Lord had only wanted to kill Harry Potter, and Cedric had been inconveniently in the way, and so Voldemort had murdered him.

What happened next, Cedric wasn't sure, it had all been a painful blur. But one thing was certain: he had not been killed. All he remembered was waking up from a deep sleep, and when he did, he had found a few changes in his appearance and daily habits. He had become deathly pale, and his eyes were a deep blood red. But worst of all, he wanted blood. He had become a vampire.

Cedric had been unable to accept the fact that he was a vampire. So he began searching for clues to prove he wasn't one. He went out into the sun and, after a few moments, realized with joy that he didn't sparkle under the sun. That meant there was still a chance he wasn't a vampire. Clinging to that hope, he hurried back to Hogwarts and sought out Professor Dumbledore.

His hopes were dashed, however, when Dumbledore told him that he was, indeed, a vampire. "Then why don't I sparkle?" Cedric had demanded. Dumbledore had merely smiled and said gently, "My dear boy, not all vampires sparkle. Only those made up by lame writers do." Cedric had been devastated to learn that he was now a blood-sucking fiend, unwelcome in either the Muggle or wizarding world. Dumbeldore had comforted him, and offered him a job only vampires would be able to undertake, and that was to find hidden wizarding talents from around the world.

Since Cedric was a vampire, he would be able to scare Muggles into releasing some of their magical potential, and send them to Hogwarts to receive proper magical education. Cedric had scraped out about twenty hidden wizarding talents throughout the world, and Isabella Swan had been his latest assignment.

The Hogwarts Express gave an involuntary lurch, and Edward was thrust back into the present. After a few more hours, the train rumbled to a stop at Hogsmeade station, he could just make out the indistinct shapes of people waiting on the platform. He got off the train, and was immediately pulled into the midst of a bear hug by his brothers Emmett and Jasper. "Edward! You're back!" His sister Alice squealed excitedly. His other sister Rosalie gave him a nod of acknowledgment, while his parents Carlisle and Esme hugged him. His 'family' wasn't really his family; they were just other victims Voldemort had murdered that had, like him, turned into vampires instead of dying. They always came along with him on his assignments.

"Any luck?" Carlisle asked. "No," Edward sighed, "She's obviously just a Muggle. She can't have a single drop of magic inside her. Even when I told her I was leaving and I would never come back, she just stood there and stared at me. Most people, magical or not, would have some kind of angry reaction or outburst, but not her. She's hopeless."

"Do you know what this means?" Alice asked. "We wasted all that glitter making you sparkle in front of her to try and get some magic out of her." Everyone laughed and started walking towards Hogwarts, their real home.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward strode briskly through the double doors leading into the Great Hall, and then stopped when he saw the entire student body assembled there. Albus Dumbledore was standing on a platform, clearly in the middle of the start of term speech. "Ah, our undercover spy has returned! Students, please put your hands together for Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff house!"

There was a smattering of applause, and Dumbledore beamed at him. "Cedric is one of our most talented spies," Dumbledore continued, "Just last week he completed an assignment in Forks, trying to get some magic out of a Muggle who believes in sparkling vampires. Now if that isn't something, I don't know what is!"

The Great Hall was ringing with applause and shouts of laughter as Edward made his way over to the Hufflepuff table. "Sparkling vampires? Seriously?" Cho Chang, his girlfriend, asked, practically tearing with laughter. "I know," Edward said, "Muggles will believe anything! You should have seen her face when I took off my shirt and 'sparkled' at her."

"You really took off your shirt?" Hannah Abbott said, leaning over. "That alone must have had her hyperventilating!" "No, she was hyperventilating before I'd taken my shirt off," Edward told her, grinning. It felt so good to be back home at Hogwarts.

He had suffered so much lately, pretending to love that Muggle Bella Swan, who actually thought vampires sparkled and were pedophiles! He had dealt with a few other Muggles who shared that point of view before, of course, but they had never been as bad as that Bella. He was just glad to be back to his normal life at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore raised his hands, and the chattering subsided. "Students, I would like to introduce a few more members to our already over-large family here at Hogwarts. They are none other than Edward Cullen's close family, who have helped him accomplish his missions on multiple occasions. Allow me to introduce the Cullens – Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice!"

At his beckon, Edward's family filed into the Great Hall, Alice prancing about like a ballerina. They made their way up to the raised platform on which Dumbledore stood, giving his speech. "Professor McGonagall, if you please," Dumbldore said, and she came forward carrying the Sorting Hat and a stool in her arms.

"Although they are not our students," Dumbldore continued, "They will all be staying here with us at Hogwarts, occasionally giving talks on the ways Muggles react to magic nowadays. I trust every one of you here to welcome them and treat them with the utmost respect, as they are your elders, after all. I believe Carlisle here is somewhat 400 years old, am I correct?" he asked, turning to Carlisle, who nodded. "And now, without further ado, we will be sorting them into the houses. Alice, would you like to go first?"

Alice stepped forward daintily and placed the Hat onto her tiny head, which dropped down to her ears. After a few moments, the Hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!" Alice took off the Hat and bounded towards the Gryffindor table. Jasper went next, and he was sorted into Slytherin. Then Rosalie went into Slytherin, and Emmett into Hufflepuff. Carlisle and Esme both made it to Ravenclaw.

"Our newest additions to our family will be staying in their respective houses and are welcome to attend lessons with the rest of your house should you wish," Dumbledore said, stepping forward. "Now it is getting late, and you should all get going to bed. Pip pip!"

The scraping of benches sounded as the students all got to their feet and began heading off to bed.

"Hey, Cedric! Wait up!"

Edward turned to see Harry Potter elbowing his way through the throng of people towards him. Harry had always insisted on calling him Cedric instead of Edward, to remind him of who he used to be.

Ever since he'd turned into a vampire, the friendly rivalry that used to be between them during the Triwizard Tournament had subsided, and had changed into a strong bond of friendship. Harry had also consented to letting Edward go out with Cho, though Edward suspected that the reason behind this was because he had his eye on another girl.

"Hey," Edward said, grinning, "How're you doing? I see you've been made Quidditch Captain this year. Congratulations."

"Thanks, I'm alright," Harry shrugged, "You?"

"Okay," Edward replied. "Although pretending to love that Muggle was a terrible experience." He shuddered inwardly at the very thought of her.

"I feel for you, man," Harry said, "She is one nasty piece of work. And just to make things clear, you really don't sparkle, right?"

"Yeah, I don't, uh, sparkle," Edward replied, "Why? What made you think I did?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, and then said simply, "Trelawney."

Comprehension dawned on Edward, "How bad was it?" he asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"Pretty bad, she was going on about you becoming a glittering fairy princess and sparkling Voldemort to death," Harry said, wincing at the thought.

"I wonder where she got that from," Edward mused. "But don't worry, I don't sparkle or glitter, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Harry said, then grinned. "So, what was it like, snogging Cho?"

"Haha, very funny, Harry," Edward said, though a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "But since you asked, it was great."

"Great?" Harry exclaimed in disbelief. "You can't express snogging a girl in one word!"

"Well, what about you?" Edward asked, "You've been keeping a close eye on Ginny Weasley lately, so I've heard."

"And where did you hear that from?" Harry asked.

"I have my sources," Edward replied, smiling mischievously. "You'd best be off to bed, hadn't you, Harry? It's late."

"Yeah, I s'ppose," Harry said. "See you around, Cedric!"

"Yeah, see you around, Harry," Edward said, then turned and headed off to the Hufflepuff tower.


End file.
